


Cry

by BobPotaki



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobPotaki/pseuds/BobPotaki
Summary: Arnold has been recently having this awful feelings that made him lock himself in his room for hours, refusing to told his mom what he need to get it off from his chest. But Helga might change his mind.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 18





	Cry

"What the hell is wrong with me..."

Arnold muttered to himself as he pulled off the blanket. It's been hours, Arnold refuse to get out from the room. He didn't know why on earth he could be causing this bad vibe. His heart felt so hurt. He was aware he wasn't frowing but he felt like he is. There a single knock on the door that caught Arnold's attention. He groaned. Arnold lift his body off the bed and began walking to the door. He opened it to see his mom carrying a tray of foods.

"Mom... you shouldn't... i should've bring it by myself." 

"It's alright honey... you haven't got out from your room for a long time... is there something wrong?" She ask, with a smile on her face but worried on her eyes.

Arnold grab the tray from his mom's hand and looks down on the food, questioning himself the same thing. What is wrong with him. Arnold shook his head and put his bestest smile "I'm fine, mom. Really. I'm just.. needed some alone time." He answered. Stella nod "I understand.. If you need anything, i'll be downstair honey. I'll be gladly listen to what's bother you today, okay?" His mom said. Making Arnold smiled genuinely when his mom planted a kiss on his forehead, Arnold nodded as he watch Stella closing his bedroom door. Leaving him alone again in his room.

Arnold made himself comfortable on his couch as he ate his food, but something didn't quiet right. He realized he still felt that sting on his heart that made him wanted to cry. He shook his head, shutting his eyes as his mind practically screamed at him. It screamed how he was miserable, worthless, an easy target, nothing but just a product that can be only used for important event without appreciating itself. He finishes his food in unpleasent gulp, not it meant that the food itself ain't bad, when he heard his phone buzzed. 

He put the tray on his desk and grab his phone, it was a message from Helga. She ask if she could come over. It's been weeks that he never got some company. Beside they both been friends with benefits for years. He agreed as his finger jumping joyfully to say yes. But that odd feeling. It's still there. He really wanted to cry for no reason. What was the reason he has to feel like this.

Not even an hour he could hear the skylight window being opened and hearing thud on his bed. Arnold turns around to see Helga smirking at him "Sup football head?" She greeted him, using her finger pistol. Arnold walk towards to the bed as he sat down near the edge, leaning towards her "What makes you come here?" He ask "Oh nothing... just bored. Bob is complaining bout some shit and Miriam is still Miriam." She said so casually, it made him more worse. Arnold just nod without saying anything. He just moves to the middle and put his head down on her lap as she play with his hair, looking down at him she noticed something was wrong.

"You okay?"

"I... i don't... yeah i'm fine." He lied.

"Don't you fucking lie to G Pataki, say it. I know when you say some bullshit." She said with harsh but gently tone.

Arnold feels his lips quiver, as if he just wanted to yell out a cry. Without responding he shook his head, burrowing his head deeper into her thighs. Helga growled in frustration, she lifted him off her and made him half sitting on the bed. Her face turns softened as she watch her friend's eyes suddenly turns to glass. She put her hands up to his cheeks, cupping it as she move closer to him.

"It's okay to cry... don't hold it back... please... it's alright.." She assured with her soft voice. Few seconds has passed, Arnold finally broke down. He began sob softly, then his brows furrowed as he shutting his eyes, letting his tears out as he violently cries infront of Helga.

Helga pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back as she shush him. Arnold then felt it, his heart felt so light, nothing in world was matter now. He didn't get a single pain from his heart again. Seemingly like past of hours, his cried died down. He only feel Helga's heartbeat and her flutter of kisses on his head, softly carresing his long blonde hair. 

Arnold's eyes widen at realization and suddenly pulls back in panic "I'm.. i'm sorry i shouldn't... gosh that was embarassing... i'm so sorry." He said, shakily as he puts his hands on his face. Helga remove the hands that cover his face, giving him a soft smirk "It's no big of a deal to cry, Arnoldo. Men usually refuse to cry because they were tough. But that shit is basically bullshit. Men who cries are the real men." She said, kissing his nose playfully. Arnold sniffed and laughed "You think i'm a man?" He ask, jokingly. Helga rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So what makes you like this?" Helga questioned.

"...I honestly don't know. I think i just needed something to get out from my chest." He responded.

"Mmmhm, sometimes ya need to cry. That'll something you needed to get off from your chest. It's a okay to cry and you better remember it." Arnold rolled his eyes and stuck his tounge out playfully "Plus, you're pretty when you cry. You eyes are so much clearer to see now." She added. Making Arnold blushed as he shook his head, looking at his door rather than her.

"L-let's go downstairs... hope you like my mom's homemade." He said, nervously. Helga grinned and took his hand "Why so soon though?" She ask. Arnold turns to her, smiling "I need to talk to my mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for wasting ur time.


End file.
